Wolves of Canaan
by Mecha Duck
Summary: The first part of a series. The staff and ring of two Canaanite brothers, killed in Egypt, come alive in their descendent and threaten the existence of Presley and the Mummies!
1. From Canaan's Womb

_The sun._

_He remembered the sun. _

_Its rays fighting through the lush pines of his homeland, its rise from the east over the mountains, and it's setting in the west. The sun was a blessing unto __Judah__'s people, and they loved it as a god. _

_In __Egypt__, he would find later, they worshiped it as a God. _

_The sun was worshipped, and the moon was feared. The women of __Judah__'s tribe worshipped the moon, for it filled and emptied as did their wombs. During the phases of the moon, the men would sit inside their tents, while the women clapped and sang, bringing the moon out of the clouds to shine upon them.  _

_But for Judah, son of Zev, and his brother, Menahim, the moon had a different meaning.   _

_For when the moon was at her highest, it was when their curse would come. _

_The curse that turned them into the creatures of the night._

_The curse that made them demons, and gods._

_The curse that destroyed and saved them._

_But the sun…_

_Of all things in his lifetime, __Judah__ remembered the sun._

 **Canaan****, 1537 B.C.E. **

"Judaaah! Menahiiiim!" 

"Do you think she knows where we are?" Menahim whispered to his older brother, who was sitting on a rock in their secret hiding place. Judah giggled, his brownish-blond curls hanging in his tanned face as he and his brother watched their father's second wife look across the pasture for them. 

"Lazy boys!" She screamed, her hefty chest heaving with all the jogging she was doing, her cloth headdress dusty, "As soon as you get back, you'll feel my wrath! I hope your buttocks are ready for the thrashing I'll give them!" 

"Running won't harm you a bit, you dumb old crow," Menahim snapped as he moved a little bit deeper into the cave. Judah smirked as he threw a pebble onto the pile he and his brother made. 

"I wouldn't say that," Judah said somberly, "Tzvit is getting to be quite the distance runner, with all the chasing she does after us." 

"Mother never chases after us," Menahim noted as he knocked down the rock pile with a quick slip from a stone, "I wonder why?" 

Judah's smirk grew wider, "Because she knows she can't catch us!" 

Menahim was silent for a moment, "Elisheva doesn't chase us either." 

"You're a dope," Judah snapped, "Elisheva barely talks. No one—not even Father—has seen her outside. She just sits in the women's tent all day weaving. She barely even feeds Jael and Rachel, the poor things." 

"That's why they always come over to Mother's tent." Menahim said with a giggle, "She would feed anyone that asked, even a talking goat."  

Judah and Menahim's mother, Rebekah, was a gentle and loving as her fellow wife Tzvit was hot-headed and cross. She had been Zev's first wife, whom he met after trading with Syrians. The light haired, dark eyed Rebekah immediately drew the sharp bronze eyes of Zev away from her father's cloths, and they had been married ever since. Tzvit was an addition Zev had made after the death of his brother. Forced to marry the woman because of family tradition, it was no big surprise that Zev—who by far preferred the bed and company of the slender, pretty Rebekah—rarely visited his second wife. Misery stomped upon the family once more when Tzvit's womb refused to bear fruit again and again. There was little chance that Tzvit would bear any children and littler chance of Zev willingly visiting her to make that chance more possible. Elisheva had been with them of only five years, a slave girl that had been given to Zev by a shepard who needed to be freed of debt. Elisheva proved more fertile than Tzvit, and had born two daughters. But neither of the two women could hold to Rebekah, who had borne six living children, two of which were boys—Judah and, two years younger, Menahim.  

"Think we should go back?" Menahim asked his older brother. Judah watched Tzvit carefully with his hawk-like hazel eyes, a gift from his father. Both brothers were silent as the heavy woman, cursing to herself, walked up the hill again, her feet dragging behind her. Judah crawled out of the small cave, followed by Menahim.  

Judah picked up the doe he had shot with his arrows and stalked up the hill. In terms of hunting, Zev's family had been a legend in northern Palestine for as long as anyone could remember. Even though he was a year shy of complete manhood, Judah showed increasing skills at hunting and tracking, nearly passing everyone in the camp, save for their father. Not far behind him was Menahim, who carried two killed ducks at his belt.  

The brothers made their way to the camp, which resembled a village cloaked in tents. They stopped at their mother's tent, recognizable by the blue stripe painted around the lips of the tent. Rebekah, tending her pots, smiled at her two oldest children as they approached her cooking fire. 

"Yehudah! Nahal!" Rebekah called to the inside of the tent, while another girl—their sister, Malha, who was a mere year younger than Judah—came from behind the tent, carrying a huge jug of water that was too small for her delicate frame. Judah, dropping his catch, hurried to help her, while Rebekah looked at his catch. 

"What a fat doe!" she exclaimed happily, taking the doe from off the ground, "Won't your father be pleased at what a fine hunter his son has become!"  

Judah beamed as he helped Malha with the pot. Quietly, Menahim put the ducks next to his mother's fire, and started to walk away. 

"Oh, no you don't, my little warrior! Come, sit with us and tell us of your great hunting skills!" Rebekah cried gaily as Menahim turned around, beaming at his mother's praise. Even though he was the younger son and not as skilled as Judah, his mother always showered praise upon him.  

Malha, her fair brow sweating, helped Judah set the heavy pot of water next to the fire as Nahal, covering her dark hair and Yehudah, her arms filled with fresh bread, came out of the tent. 

Many suitors had already asked for Yehudah's hand in marriage, even though she had only been a woman for a scant month. She was beautiful, with honey colored hair and bright eyes like Judah's. Even more so, she was skilled with cooking and spinning, and was never sitting still. Even when she handed her mother the finished loaves, she sat down and took out a spindle from her apron. She gave a small smile to her brothers as she sat next to her mother, spinning the wool with her long fingers. 

Malha, with the help of Judah, filled the next two pots with water. Malha was twelve, a year younger than Judah and two years younger than her lovely sister. Though as pretty, Malha was more stubborn and reckless than her calm sister, but just as good at preparing a savory meal. Which explained her predominant chubbiness. Though Rebekah often told them that her pudginess now would equal a good figure later, sometimes Nahal and the other sisters would tease Malha about her weight, saying that she would someday be as fat and cranky as Tzvit, a taunt that often reduced Malha to tears, which was why Judah often found himself protecting his younger sister more and more, jug-carrying not withstanding. 

"Rebekaaaaah!" Tzvit's shriek filled the camp. Rebekah rolled her dark eyes as her youngest child, four year old Aziza, climbed into her lap from the tent. 

"What does she want now?" Rebekah wondered aloud as her children giggled. Even though they were taught to obey and respect their elders, the children of Rebekah often laughed whenever Tzvit came by to pester their mother. Everyone knew that, though she was her superior in size and age, Tzvit was no match for Rebekah, in rank, beauty, and wit.  

Soon, the noise of too much flesh on too little bone came by. Rebekah's crowd of children gazed up at the giantess Tzvit, who seemed to block out the sun with her height and immense girth. 

"Your boys," she boomed, as Rebekah gazed meekly up at her, Judah and Menahim standing behind their mother like guards, "Disobeyed me this morning." 

"How so?" Rebekah asked kindly, stirring her pot. Yehudah looked up from her spinning at the angry second wife. Malha's sculpted eyebrows were raised in dismay. Nahal ran inside of the tent. Aziza, carefree, sucked her thumb in her mother's lap. 

"I…told them," said Tzvit, taking a deep breath. Judah remembered his father telling him how some animals, especially pigs, puffed themselves up to look bigger and fiercer. He decided, if she were an animal, Tzvit would be a wild boar. 

"I, told them," she repeated, while Rebekah placidly stirred her stew, "To go find me some wild honey. There's a hive out beyond the olive grove." 

"Really," said Rebekah. 

"But they refused, and ran away!"  

"I asked my boys to go hunting, I believe, before you asked them to do you that favor." Rebekah said, looking Tzvit right in the eye, "And they did." She said, motioning with a slender hand to the hunted animals the boys had brought in.  

Tzvit mashed her thin lips together, and stomped away. Rebekah gave a hearty wink to her sons, who both grinned in return. 

"The moon is full tonight," Rebekah said as she looked at the horizon. Even though the sun was still hours away from setting, she felt a deep resound within her belly. She turned to her sons. 

"Your father has greeted me today, and demands your presence with the rest of the men of our tribe." She said, suddenly stern; Judah and Menahim were taken aback.  

"Why does father wish both of us to be present?" Menahim asked, his dark eyebrows raised over his green eyes, "Only Judah is of age"- 

"Your Father believes it to be a serious content, one with which will affect you for the rest of your lives." Rebekah said, her shadowy eyes cautiously shifted away from the faces of her children. It seemed as if she was possessed by another spirit, an evil one, who did not wish to see the faces for fear of recognition. 

Then she looked up, and smiled, banishing all thoughts of evil. 

"Do not worry; besides, you two are the finest hunters in all of Canaan! What need you fear, my sons?" 

"Nothing, mother," Judah said, with an easy smile. Menahim looked from his mother to his older brother. Deep within his heart, the boy knew that the coming night would change all nights that laid before him in his life. 

 **San Francisco****, Present Day**

Presley was not in a very good mood. Walter (accompanied by his lovely sister) was going to the mall tonight, and Presley was excited about the chance that he might interact (if not simply gaze upon) with Cynthia. But no, his mother insisted that he attend the lecture on the newest Museum exhibit, and meet the intern who would be living with the Carnavons for the summer.  

It wasn't so bad; really. He got to hang out with the Mummies at least. 

"'Artifacts of Judea', hmph!" Rath snorted as the rest of the mummies took their seats next to Presley, "What did that stupid little country have that Egypt doesn't?" 

"Oh yeah," Presley said, his voice a bored drawl, "I forgot that country was around you guys." 

"Indeed," Ja-Kal said as he sat down next to Rath, "Judea was the country of the Israelites. They weren't as fine as Egypt. But they were powerful and good trading too. Fine silver, and a number of "- 

Suddenly, Ja-Kal broke off in mid-thought. Presley leaned in. 

"Yeah? A number of what?" 

"Judea never impressed me," Nefer-Tina whispered as the lights turned off, "Their horses were not nearly as fine as Sumur's." 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Amanda Carnavon spoke as three more people walked onto the stage. Mr. Stone, the museum's benefactor, Mr. Hepplewhite, and a young man with brown hair and sideburns, teased and waxed into spiky chunks, "We are very pleased to announce the newest member of the museum crew. Here for the summer, is Zachary Haasburg. Mr. Haasburg comes to us from Chicago, and has extensive background in history and ancient worlds. But I think he can tell us about himself better than I can."  

The young man stood up, and walked over to the podium. Presley recognized the young man who had dropped off a couple of suitcases at his house earlier that day. He remembered his mother talking extensively to him, and found out that he would be staying with the Carnavons until August. As of right now, he wore a button down maroon shirt and black slacks, and a couple of silver hoop earrings in his right ear. His bright brown eyes were hidden behind oval glasses, which slide down his nose.  

"Uh, hi, everybody," He gave a short wave, and a small, terrified smile, which Presley immediately read as _I don't want to be up here. Please let me sit down. "Uh…my name is Zachary Haasburg—oh, wait, Amanda already said that—uh, you all can call me Zach. Nobody calls me Zachary, except for my mom, and she's not here."_

He gave a short little laugh. Everyone else in the lecture hall stared at him, silent. He gulped, the only other sound being a man coughing in the back.  

"That poor boy!" Nefer-Tina exclaimed. Rath rolled his eyes. 

"If I were up there, you can bet I wouldn't be cracking lame jokes and repeating the already said!" He snapped. Ja-Kal elbowed him as the nervous young man continued. 

"Um, yeah. I'm going to be a junior at University of Chicago. That's uh, in Chicago." 

"Oh, what a bright one we have here." Rath drawled. This time, Nefer-Tina kicked him. 

"Yeah…," Zach continued, his hands shaking as he clutched the sides of the podium, "I'm a double major in Archeology and World History, with a minor in Literature. Uh, last summer, I went to Israel and volunteered at the museum in Tel Aviv…I also have worked at The Field Museum in Chicago and The Oriental Institute, which is part of the University…uh, I really like studying ancient civilizations, especially Egypt, Judea, and Sumur." 

"Yay, Sumur!" Nefer-Tina exclaimed.  

The young man then quickly sat down. Undeterred, Amanda walked up to the podium, and gave a brilliant smile to the audience. 

"Thank you, Zach. Don't let his introduction fool you, folks. Mr. Haasburg actually loves to speak in front of audiences—large and small." 

Everyone laughed. Zach's cheeks turned a deep pink. 

"Now, let's address the opening of our newest exhibit, 'Shadows of Judea'. This exhibit will be open from June Fifteenth to"- 

"What does you think of the new guy?" Armon whispered to the group. Nefer-Tina pursed her lips. 

"He's pretty cute…in a rather, different, way." 

"He's OK," Presley sighed, "But his hair reminds me of a mix between a hedgehog and a brunette Wolverine." 

"But wolverines don't have hair like that," objected Ja-Kal. Presley groaned. 

"No…no…Wolverine's a character from…never mind." 

"Do you think he might find where we live?" Ja-Kal then asked. The mummies exchanged frightened looks. Presley shook his head. 

"Zach's going to live with me and my mom. I'll tell him"- 

"No, my prince!" All four of the mummies shouted. Everyone in the hall turned and faced them, including Amanda. Presley bit his lip. 

"Ah, yes," she continued, "That concludes my portion. Now, Mr. Stone, explain to us the significance of the new exhibit."  

Mr. Stone got up, and proceeded to bore the audience to tears with his talking. Presley fought off the urge to sleep by watching Zach. The young man was looking at his hands, which where tapping feverishly on his knees. From his introduction, Zach probably wouldn't interfere much with Presley's life over the summer. Especially if he was kept busy. 

"Amanda, I am so sorry about my introduction!" 

"Zach, please! You were nervous!"  

Presley, Amanda, and Zach were driving home in the Caravons' minivan. When Presley formally met Zach after the lecture, the Mummies had watched—from a distance. Zach was waiting out front for Amanda's car, and waved at Presley. The boy ignored the mummies as he shook the young man's hand.  

"So, you are Amanda's son? Presley, was it?" 

"Yeah," he nodded, "My name's Presley. And you are Zachary." 

"Please, call me Zach."  

Up close, Zach was much taller—about as tall as Rath, and much more muscular than he looked on stage. His long tanned arms were knotted with muscle, and he nearly broke Presley's hand when he shook it. 

"Yowch!" The boy exclaimed as Zach grabbed his hand, "Where'd you learn to grip like that?" 

"Well," Zach said, giving him a casual smile, stuffing his other hand in his pocket, "I was on Varsity Wrestling in high school, not to mention, I have a red belt in karate." 

"Wow," Presley said, his eyes widening, "Remind me not to mess with you in a dark alley!" 

"Yeah," Zach said with a roll of his eyes, "I'm a nerd with superpowers. The only thing I'm missing is laser beams coming out of my eyes." 

"Hey, that's cool," Presley said, letting go of Zach's hand. He winced, and held it gently. Hopefully it wouldn't be swollen in the morning, "I'm learning self-defense too." 

"Really?" Zach asked, his eyes going wide, "What kind? Ju-jitsu? Tae Kwan Do? Judo?" 

"Uh…no. Egypt-su?" 

Zach raised an eyebrow, "Never heard of it. Must be a San Francisco thing. Was it started in Stanford? Or maybe Berkeley?" 

"No…Uh I mean," Presley looked behind him. The mummies were gone. "I mean, yeah. Stanford." 

"I have an ex-girlfriend who goes there," Zach said as Amanda drove up, "She's into stage combat and Dungeons & Dragons. I'll ask her about it." 

Presley nodded as they got into the car. Even though the college student had appeared confident before him, he fell apart in front of Amanda. Which is where they were now.  

"Hey, don't worry about it," Presley said from the back seat, "I always get nervous when I speak in front of other people too." 

"Thanks," Zach said as he touched his hair. Presley noticed a thick silver ring with an engraving on it that vaguely resembled a chopped up 'I'. 

"At least I wasn't giving a speech in Hebrew," Zach was speaking to Amanda now, "Then I would have REALLY made a dope of myself." 

"Are you Jewish?" Presley asked. Zach turned around and nodded at him. 

"Uh-huh. Yarmulkes, bar mitzvahs, and all that jazz." He said, a touch of sarcasm in his voice, "My roommate used to call me Jewpac Shalom." 

"What's on your ring?" 

Zach stuck out his hand, and Presley looked at the ring closer. 

"It's '_chai'," said Zach as Presley peered at it, "It's the number eighteen, and the symbol of life. My girlfriend Holly gave it to me. She's Jewish too." _

"Cool," said Presley as Zach took his hand back. Amanda turned on the street, and pulled up to their house.  

"You know, the Ancient Egyptians have their own symbol of life," Presley commented, unbuckling his seatbelt, "The ankh." 

"Yeah," Zach nodded as he got out of the car, "I gave Holly a ring of that too." 

"You and your girlfriend are uh, pretty close, then," Presley said as they walked up the door. Zach shrugged as Amanda opened the door. 

"We're taking breaks from each other. She's in Europe now." 

"Ah yes," Amanda said as they walked in, "Working on a dig in Lithuania, right?" 

"Ukraine, actually," Zach corrected her, "Something about ancient Slavs. Holly's into ancient Europe more than I am. But boy, she was not happy last year when I got to go to Israel with the University." Presley yawned and started up to his room. 

"where do you think you're going, young man?" Amanda snapped. Presley gave his mother a withered look. 

"What mom?" 

"Help our guest unload his things! He'll be with us for a few months!" 

"Amanda," Zach objected, giving a fleeting look at Presley, "I can do this myself. Presley needs to get some sleep." 

"I think Presley needs to help you. And you do have a lot of things." 

Zach bit his lip, then sighed, "Very well. Come on Presley, I can show you some of my archeology stuff." 

Presley yawned, and walked down the stairs, a little bit more excited than he showed.  


	2. Moon Light

**Canaan, three thousand years ago, **

Judah took a deep breath as he entered the inside of his father's tent. Normally, the boy would be very excited to eat amongst the men of his tribe, but this time, his knees shook and his hands trembled as he lifted the tent's flap He looked behind to his younger brother, who nodded and gave him a push in. 

The inside of the tent was smoky, a small fire in the middle of the room the cause. The men of their tribe—Judah recognized old Uriel Ben Jacob, and his grown son, Aviv Ben Uriel, whose dark hair was covered by the blue scarf he always wore. He also saw Asher and Isaac, two of his old playmates as a child, now grown men with wives. He also saw the faces of his father's men; people who had often greeted him but whose names he could never remember.   

Zev Ben Shalom, seated at the front of the room, greeted his sons with a smile and open arms. Though when he was overseeing the shepards or hunting he wore rough wool clothes, this evening their father wore a rich, dark gown, and a large silver pendent the boys had often seen him carry, but never wear. It had many written symbols on it. Judah knew his father had been a priest as a young man in the larger cities, but had left after he had met Rebekah. 

Menahim ran to his father, and was engulfed in his hug. Judah stepped softly, and waited for his younger brother to finish before greeting his father. Tall and handsome, Zev's black hair and beard were barely touched by gray, and many of the women of their tribe still gossiped about their handsome father. Zev ruffled Menahim's dark waves of hair, and then turned to his eldest son. 

"Judah…," He said, opening his arms, and Judah hugged his father back. He was almost as tall as him now. His mother often remarked how, despite their difference in hair color, father and son were identical. The same brilliant amber eyes, the same hawk-like nose, the same strong chin. Judah and Zev exchanged indentical smile, and they took their places. Judah's stomach rumbled; it had been hours since he had last eaten. He saw, with a worried glance, that there was no pots or dishes of any kind—when did the men of the tribe eat? He wondered.  

Zev sat in front of the room again, with Judah and Menahim sitting on either side of him. Judah felt as rush of importance as everyone's eyes focused to them; he then realized what a difference it was, to be the son of their tribe's chief.  

Zev picked up a small golden pot, and threw a handful of it's contents into the fire. The room was filled with even more dark smoke, the air now pungent and sweet. Menahim coughed, and Judah's eyes watered as their father took his staff up.

"My friends and brothers, and my sons," Zev said, looking down benevolently at Menahim and Judah, who both beamed. "Tonight is the full moon." He motioned with his carved staff towards the sky.

"Yes," the men replied, Menahim and Judah as well. 

"Tonight is the night Asherah gives off her light." 

"Yes," the men replied. 

"Tonight is the night mortals rejoice." 

"Yes," The men replied. 

"Tonight is the night…we of the tribe of Wolves become our true form." 

 "Yes," The men replied. 

With each 'yes', the men's voices got deeper, Zev's voice as well, until it was barely above a guttural growl. Judah felt a strange sensation with each 'yes'. It seemed as if he was becoming less human, his tongue lengthening, his teeth becoming sharper. He looked at Menahim, who's normally dark eyes were now a brilliant yellow, shaped like an animals! He looked at the other men now, whose bearded faces were now covered with gray hair, whose noses turned into muzzles, who were becoming more animal-like with each 'yes'! 

"Great Jehovah!" Thought Judah as his father kept chanting. 

"Tonight Asherah unveils her splendor before the earth.' 

"Yes," The men barked back. Judah looked at his hands; his fingers were covered in black fur, shortening, and bearing claws!

"Tonight our Brothers call from the hills!" Zev's handsome face was now completely lupine. Menahim and Judah could not stop staring, despite their own changes.  

"Yes!" The men howled with glee as they stripped themselves of their clothing, their bodies almost completely metamorphosed.   

"Tonight, my brothers, my friends, my sons, we hunt!" Zev then let out a piercing howl as he ripped off his robe, Judah and Menahim instinctively following. Zev, now a magnificent large, ebony furred wolf, led the werewolves out of the tent through a small hole behind the altar, Menahim and Judah following close behind. 

Judah had never run at night. But what beauty it was to do so! His four legs ran easily through the dewy grass, outrunning everyone but his father, and the moon shone through the dark trees. Menahim, a smaller, silver wolf, barked happily at their father, who gave a paternal woof back to his son. Judah's tongue hung happily out of his mouth as he ran through the trees. What joy! What splendor! 

Suddenly, Zev stopped the tribe, and sniffed the air. Judah sniffed too. An amazing flood of scents filled his nose! He could smell the tents of his camp, even though they were now miles away. He could smell where the sheep had grazed earlier today, and he could smell the different scents of each and every wolf with them, front the sharp odor of old Uriel to the sweet, barely there smell of his little brother. 

Zev's ears picked up, and Judah's did as well. He heard the call of an owl, almost as far back as the camp. He heard the rustling of every single leaf on the trees above him. He even heard the scampering of a little mouse, a few feet away from him. 

Judah couldn't help it. He dove to the tree, and found the mouse. The little rodent gave a small shriek, and ran away. Judah chased after it gleefully, around the trees, until the mouse found it's hole and scampered into it. Judah smarted to dig, but a sharp nip on his ankle made him stop. He turned around, embarrassed, to find his father bristling at him. 

_We are here to hunt dinner, not chase around field mice!_ His father's growling snarl informed him. His tail between his legs, Judah went back to his father, and licked him sadly on the jowl. 

_I'm sorry. I've never done this before. I couldn't help it._ He said with his lick. His father gave him a playful nip back. 

_I understand. I did the same thing when I was your age._ Suddenly, the wind picked up. Every nose in the pack was in the air in no time.

A herd of lost sheep, half a mile east! 

The tribe started running. _Spread out! Zev barked. _

_Uriel__, Oren, and Aviv, go left! Isaac, Asher, and Benjamin, go to my right! Judah and Menahim, stay with me! The rest of you—he looked at the remaining two wolves, his former shepards Adam and Joseph—_Stay behind me! __

The sheep were dazzled, and lost in the field. Zev immediately attacked the biggest ram with the help of Uriel and Menahim, and brought him down quickly. Isaac and Asher jumped upon a fat ewe, who was wandering around in a daze. Oren and Aviv were fighting over a nearly grown lamb they killed, and Benjamin and the others were already finished with their kill. 

Judah spied the limping, barely grown ewe as soon as he set foot in the field. He knew she was his, and took off after her. With a frightened 'bah', the sheep started to run away from him, her bad leg slowing her down. With a jump from his powerful legs, Judah attacked the sheep, finding the tender rope in her neck and snapping it between his strong jaws. As the blood filled his mouth, Judah felt a scream come through his stomach. Not a terrified scream, but a scream of ecstasy, of pure, total happiness that no one else could compare to, save for his brothers in the pack, then whose names he did not know before, but whom he would hunt with forever. 

The scream came to Judah's mouth, and he howled. The wolves all looked up, and joined in the howl. The wolf song filled the night as the tribe proclaimed their hunting victory over the moonlit hills of Canaan. 

**The Carnavon's House, Present Day, **

The room next to Presley's was a mix between a guest room and the computer room, namely for unexpected guests, usually Presley's friends. With light blue walls and big bay windows, it was a very pretty room, with a double daybed, a wooden dresser, and thick white carpeting. The computer was silent; it's modem humming, as Zach took his first and biggest suitcase into the room. Presley took a deep breath, and then lifted the other, smaller suitcase into the room, his arms trembling. Zach smiled serenely as Presley dropped the suitcase over the threshold, and then sat in the computer chair, completely winded. 

"What…do you keep…in there? Bricks?" Zach shook his head as he unzipped it. 

"Close, though. Everyone thinks bricks or bodies. But it's just summer reading." 

Presley's eye nearly popped out of his head. Dozens of thick textbooks, novels, and leather bound hardbacks were strapped into the suitcase. Zach started whistling the Maple Leaf Rag as he unbound the books and stacked them on the desk next to the computer. 

"You have to read…all of those?" Presley asked. Zach shrugged. 

"Some. Most of these are for research this summer. There's not much." 

Presley looked at some of the titles; 'Everyday Life in Biblical Canaan' 'Northern Egypt; Of Hittities and Israelites' 'Egypt in the New Kingdom' and an especially thick book entitled 'Mythology of the ancient Middle East'.  

"Wow," Presley let out a whistle as Zach handed him a stack of books, " 'There's not much'! I don't know how you do it. I can't even read my books for English!" 

"Wait till you get into college," Zach said, "Ever read _War and Peace_?" 

"No. What's it about?" 

"War. And it's a piece, I'll tell you that much." Zach finished stacking up his books, and gave Presley a tired smile. "Now it's time for my clothes." 

Zach's wardrobe was half the amount of his books. Presley was impressed with Zach's clothes; he had seen many of the USF and UCSF students' downtown, and he thought the boys dressed very much like Zach. Lots of very nice jeans ('My parents are pretty well-off,' he admitted to Presley, "My mother STILL buys my jeans."), old dress pants, button down work shirts with embroidered names like BOB, ALEX, and JOE, and tons of bizarre t-shirts.  

"Can you wear this in public?" Presley asked, holding up a black t-shirt that said 'South American Idol', with a picture of spilled cocaine next to it. Zach mashed his lips and took the shirt away from Presley. 

"Don't tell your mother I own this shirt." 

"Or this one?" Presley asked, holding up another shirt. This one was orange, with a Reeses Candy logo. Except 'Reeses' was spelled 'Feces'. 

"Yeah," Zach said as he buried that underneath his more compliant shirts, "Don't tell her. When I'm at work, I normally wear nice shirts." 

"Uh-huh." Presley grinned; he could imagine the charming guy easily being friends with Nefer-Tina or Armon. Rath would be amused by the intelligent young man; though he was quite critical of him in the assembly. Ja-Kal…hmmm….He'd have to work with Ja-Kal. It would be safer if he introduced the mummies to Zach than vice versa.

Once all the clothes were packed away, Zach took a picture out of his suitcase. It was in a fancy silver frame, with intricate flower designs. Presley looked at it closer as Zach put it on his nightstand. It was of him, wearing a maroon hoodie, his arm around a slender girl who was neither too pretty nor too ugly, with bleached blond hair and a big smile.  

"That's Holly?" Presley asked, thinking at the same time, _Nefer_-Tina is SO much prettier, and she's dead!_ _

"Yup," Zach said, beaming at the picture, "That's us last year. Holly's hair is brown again now. We were at Noodles Etc when we took that picture." 

"Uh-Huh," Presley nodded, "At least you have a girlfriend." He added sorrowfully.  

Zach looked at him quizzically with his bright brown eyes. 

"Presley, you're all of twelve years old. Why should you worry about having a girlfriend now?" 

"Well…there's this girl I like…" 

"Oh boy," Zach grinned as he flipped onto his bed, "Lemme guess: A) She's older, B) She doesn't even know you exist, or C) She has a boyfriend." 

Presley's eyes went wide. 

"Is there a D) All Of The Above?" He asked. Zach looked at him, shocked. 

"I think it's time to find another girl by that point," he said. 

"No!" Presley said, thinking about Cynthia's usual disdainful looks she gave him, "I think…maybe she likes me…er…she's never said anything…" 

"Then it's simple," Zach said, "She doesn't like you." 

Presley sighed. "I think I'll go to bed now." 

Zach shrugged. "Okay. Are you going to be helping your mother tomorrow at the Museum?" 

Presley's eyes widened. "Uh…yeah. Hey, Zach, I have some friends there that you may want to meet. They're ALWAYS there." 

Zach gave a hearty chuckle. "Ah, fellow freaks of nature. I'd be glad to meet them.Any girls?" 

Presley frowned. "I thought you had a girlfriend." Zach raised his eyebrows.

"In the Ukraine." 

"Good night." 


End file.
